Since When Do Silvan Elves Become Queen?
by Prior to Humanity
Summary: *PREQUEL TO 'TO HEAR TREES CALL FOR ME'* Thranduil/Tauriel Pairing. Set before 'The Hobbit'. Rated T for implied scenes later in the fanfiction. Tauriel thinks she is a simple 500yr old elleth, but little does she know that a certain King is after her attention...
1. Chapter 1

**Since When Do Silvan Elves Become Queen? - Chapter one**

**A/N- Hey everyone, just letting you all know that this is in fact the prequel to my fic 'To Hear Trees Call for Me'. So, the pairing is Thranduil/Tauriel, is set before 'An Unexpected Journey', and Tauriel and Thranduil are both around 500 years old. So, read and enjoy!**

Tauriel's red hair flowed slightly in the wind, and she raised her bow and delivered a clean shot to a rabbit not far off. A chuckle from her friend startled her, and she turned around to see a sandy-haired male looking at her.

"What do you want, Tilasir? You laugh every time I make a kill!"

"Tauriel, you are amused by the smallest things."

"As are you."

"Not as much, but nice catch anyway." Tauriel shot a mock glare at Tilasir, before grabbing the rabbit and dodging past her friend.

Upon arrival back at the Greenwood palace, the silver-blond hair of the new king Thranduil caught her attention, though she shook her head. Surely he would never fall for a silvan elf such as herself, even though the slight trace of brown in his hair portrayed that he was in fact descended from one long past. The king turned suddenly and caught her gaze, but instead of turning away as she anticipated, he walked up to her, cold blue eyes flashing with something she couldn't describe.

"Morning, Tauriel. Is this a coincidence to meet again, do you think?" The captain of the guard looked at the ground.

"Morning to you too, my king. And in answer to your question, I don't know." At this, Thranduil chuckled slightly.

"Tauriel, we are the same age. You can call me Thranduil, _mellon__1_." Tauriel shook her head, shocked.

"Thranduil," she started, the name feeling strange on her tongue, "we hardly even know each other, let alone enough to be friends."

"Then let us change that. Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

Tauriel and Thranduil headed out the palace doors, which earned them no small number of confused and surprised glances from the other elves around them, along with murmurs of "Do you think the king actually has feelings for her?" and "Why has he fallen for a silvan elf, of all people?" of which Thranduil paid no heed to, deepening Tauriel's curiosity.

"Thranduil, all these people are starting rumours, yet you ignore them. May I ask why?" Thranduil simply grinned, much to Tauriel's surprise.

"You'll find out, _mellon_. Soon." Tauriel was the first to reach the place where the trees thinned out near the river, where she sat down in a small grassy area next to the clear, flowing waters.

"So, Thranduil. Why did you approach me rather than merely turning away?"

"Because I wanted a shot at being friends, as I said."

"Why did you want to be friends with a silvan elf such as me though?" Thranduil stopped and looked at Tauriel.

"I wanted to give you a chance, _mellon_."

"A chance for what?" Tauriel asked, starting up a brisk pace again. Thranduil avoided the question and instead grabbed her arm to stop her from walking any further.

"My king..."

"Thranduil."

"Thranduil… why me?" That was when it sunk in. Thranduil insisting on her using his name. His choice to approach her rather than to turn away. His willingness to be her friend. Tauriel turned to the king, who had the same expression in his eyes as before, except now she knew the meaning. Thranduil, the King of the Greenwood, had fallen for a silvan elf.

Tauriel and Thranduil headed back towards the palace, the former with a ring of pure starlight upon her left hand, much to the shocked faces of many of the occupants in the Greenwood. Tilasir caught her gaze and, much to her dismay, strode towards them.

"May I have a word, Tauriel?" Tauriel looked towards her _gilith__2_, who simply raised a hand to her shoulder and nodded, before turning and leaving Tauriel and Tilasir. Tilasir shot a glare towards his friend.

"Tauriel, why? You do know I have feelings for you…" he trailed off at Tauriel's confused expression. "You didn't?"

"No, _mellon_. I didn't." Tilasir looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"But still, why the King, of all people?"

"Tilasir, because I love him, and have for a long time. Why else?" Tilasir pondered this for a moment.

"I don't know."

"Then leave me alone. You love me? Too bad."

"But…."

"Now, Tilasir!" Tilasir bowed his head.

"Yes, my queen." Tauriel smirked, turned on her heel and headed to her chambers. _What has happened to my life?_

My friend

Star/starlight

**A/N- For those of you who have read To Hear Trees Call For Me, yes, it is the same clearing as in the prologue.**

**Thanks for all who have read this! R&R!**


	2. Author's Note- Please Read!

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry, but I won't be updating my Hobbit fanfictions very often, as I have lost quite a bit of interest in this fandom. I may or may not update them every month or two, but probably no more frequently than that. So sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused.**

**~Danielle**

**P.S- If you like Divergent, I am planning to start a few fics in that fandom, so keep an eye out for them! **


End file.
